dragonballzroleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:LukaCat
Welcome Hi, welcome to Dragon Ball Z Role Playing Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Ava558 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Blalafoon (Talk) 01:58, August 30, 2011 Hello Hello Ava. Nice to see you again after so long. Hey, I have already said this to your bro, but I have figured out a way to capture images from videos, so now, I can grt you any image of DB, Z or GT you want. I'll upload one I captured now to show you. From Nappa'sgoatee Neither have I, you. '--Emporerbroly2890' That's awesome! I really like the pic on your userpage. August 31 Hey, I was bored so I made this. I made one for Blalafoon too. August 31 Thanks, that's awesome! That's goin' on my userpage! August 31 Thank you very much! '--Emporerbroly2890' Thank you thanks Ava for that pic it realy good how did you make it 20:34, September 2, 2011 (UTC) i use paint.net but i cant do anything as cool as that though 20:57, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Hey Bulla, my friend Honeyfur on Lion King Wiki is a beurecrat on that wiki, and she wanted to get a chatroom there. How did you get one? Can you tell me? PWEEEASE? X3 PS Your nicknames in your profile Bubble are funny. (Pretty Eyes LOL) Thanks! Bye! [[User:SuperSaiyanSimba|'ShadowNala']] 03:19, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Why thank you. But my "k" isn't capatalized. >.>' Jimmykiller9 I downloaded a photo editing system called Photo Pos Pro. Then I opened it and selected create new image. I used the text tool to add the text I wanted (It works better if you don't use the default text). Then I went to effects added the effects I wanted. September 9 Wow! Thanks for those moving pics, they're awesome! The one with Simba sticking his tongue out reminds me of myself when I was younger XD. (I used to make funny faces at my brothers) Okay, then Bye! PS Watch this video! Some parts are really funny and some parts are really stupid! BYE AGAIN!! [[User:SuperSaiyanSimba|'ShadowNala']] 15:41, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Hello. Hi Ava588. Also thanks. I appreciate it. But I wont be a user here. I just came by to visit I will come and visit again occasionally. So until we meet again guys! EntertainmentFan14 21:10, September 15, 2011 (UTC) That's awesome!! September 16 hi i am new here can you help me will-to-cool 03:20, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Hiya! Thanks for that glittery name thing, it was cool! Your avatar was cute too, and I like your new avatar as well! Sorry I didn't answer earlier, I was watching The Lion King yesterday! It was EPIC!!!!!!!! :D Well, Bye Bye for now! [[User:SuperSaiyanSimba|'ShadowNala']] 19:51, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the image. From''' Nappa'sgoatee. ' That's an awesome Gohan drawing!! The other pic is awesome too! Super Saiyan Gotek September 19 Wow, thank you Ava! It looks awesome! :D 17:52, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Hey Ava!! Can I ask you a question?! :D User:SpiritBomb Ok, well I understand your head artist! So I came to ask if I could join/help you sometimes?! Also if you need a new admin and if Blala says its ok I would love to be an admin here!!!! User:SpiritBomb Wow!!! The second one is great, but the first one looks like proffesional!! Thats really awesome Ava!!! Oh, and thanks so much for asking about adminship! :D :D :D SpiritBomb 18:25, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Ok gotcha LOL! xD Ok so one more question, when do we get our character cards? :D SpiritBomb 18:34, September 23, 2011 (UTC) That was an original picture Gotek used Paint.net to color it for me! Ok heres some more! :P One More! The only thing I have left so far is this FAIL Ice-Jin, but here you go! :P SpiritBomb 18:47, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Hahaha!! YAY! Thanks so much! :) SpiritBomb 18:53, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Oh thanks!! I know how to make it but I dont understand what a saiyans starting powers and health would be, so thanks so much!!! His name is Retzu, hes a 15 year old male saiyan! Can his picture be the 1rst Picture I showed you?! Thanks! :D :D :D SpiritBomb 19:02, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Insert Your text here. Thank you thats better Awesome!! Super Saiyan Gotek October 5 can i have the dragon ball or do i give you the balls Hey ava, since your lead artist on the wiki, would you mind making an attack for me, like you did you that ultimate flare, use a real picture and enhance it. Please? Emporerbroly2890 15:42, October 6, 2011 (UTC) It's very nice to meet you Ava. Nala's told me alot about you. I also think you're an AWESOME artist. I'm quite an artist myself and believe it or not I taught Nala how to draw. There's a good chance I'll post some of my drawings here too. :) Sackchief 03:46, October 7, 2011 (UTC) I don't upload all of my drawings either. Only my definite best are added. You should draw some more OCs because it's very uncommon that a talented artist draws their own characters. Usually people just edit them, but that never beats old fashioned drawing. I'm also currently in the middle of drawing my OC. Sackchief 04:26, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Wish every one who was killed by Nappa and Turles back!Says Reizou 11:49, October 9, 2011 (UTC) did you see my signture attack yet? and hi do you live in racine? Pic Here you go. I edited it. 03:06, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Just came by to say thanks for the character card I know a guy, who knows a guy, who knows a guy, who knows the world, who knows everyone, who knows time. KayumitheWallaby4 03:33, October 11, 2011 (UTC) can Ava can you upgreade this photo as in make it better like the other one yo did for me? 17:30, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Yes, I would like it computorized, but it might be a little hard to make. Read the signature attacks, my attack will be there. Just for you to get a look at what the typhoon is, here is a video in which it is found. Emporerbroly2890 It seems like the video won't work, anyway. There are 2 small boxes overlapping each-other. Click them and it will take you to the video. Emporerbroly2890thumb|px|right|At 3:02 is the typhoon part ava, i don't understand,why did your bro moved my job to lumberjack? SS3Tre 01:21, October 14, 2011 (UTC) how long till i can move up to where your at now? the pic You never responded on the message esrlier about editing the pic for me so can you? 15:15, October 14, 2011 (UTC) hey SS3Tre 17:39, October 14, 2011 (UTC) thx ok thank you a lot. 19:01, October 14, 2011 (UTC) where's your bro? SS3Tre 19:02, October 14, 2011 (UTC) when does your bro get out of school? i just gave you back the money you gave me ava. SS3Tre 01:08, October 15, 2011 (UTC) What's with the thank you for, i should be thanking you. SS3Tre 01:11, October 15, 2011 (UTC) ava,your tounament match is here hey want to fight later? The great way, Ultimate Trevauntee 16:26, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Hi! '''Hello Ava558. I'm DB wizard(cheesy username-_-) I'm am MsBulma's friend, if ya know her at all. Yeah. Cool avatar! Looks like Videl:D 18:02, October 16, 2011 (UTC)' Sure, we could get on chat! Yeah I write in bold as well along with her sister (MsChiChi) And for every Wiki I join I have to create a new sig. for it! But my main Wiki is the Dragon Ball Wiki! 20:18, October 16, 2011 (UTC) You ready to fight? The great way, Ultimate Trevauntee 22:08, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Come to chat ava The great way, Ultimate Trevauntee 22:36, October 16, 2011 (UTC) You want to fight now? The great way, Ultimate Trevauntee 23:52, October 16, 2011 (UTC) EAST CITY The great way, Ultimate Trevauntee 01:49, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Fine, Spaceship Training Room The great way, Ultimate Trevauntee 01:53, October 17, 2011 (UTC) "Hi Collie lets be friends"! Says Gohan Jr. When your ready go to Spaceship Training Room and go to type your name in battle spot 2 The great way, Ultimate Trevauntee 02:07, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Can you please go to south city and go to the first job The great way, Ultimate Trevauntee 12:17, October 17, 2011 (UTC) if your on, come on chat The great way, Ultimate Trevauntee 23:25, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Hey colle has a fight at the spaceship traning room with ultimate travauntee. you ready to contiue? The great way,Ultimate Trevantee 22:55, October 18, 2011 (UTC) GO TO SPACESHIP TRAINING ROOM, OUR FIGHT HAS STARTED The great way,Ultimate Trevantee 23:32, October 18, 2011 (UTC) IF your here, come to chat The great way,Ultimate Trevantee 00:29, October 19, 2011 (UTC) your turn The great way,Ultimate Trevantee 00:56, October 19, 2011 (UTC) IT'S YOUR TURN The great way,Ultimate Trevantee 02:38, October 19, 2011 (UTC) I'm a level 9 now, and when I reach level 15, I WANT A REMATCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The great way,Ultimate Trevantee 05:15, October 19, 2011 (UTC)!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I need your help. The great way,Ultimate Trevantee 04:14, October 20, 2011 (UTC) hey The great way,Ultimate Trevantee 21:12, October 21, 2011 (UTC) i can't get on chat, i keep geting disconneted The great way,Ultimate Trevantee 21:30, October 21, 2011 (UTC) You have connected from another browser. This connection will be closed. does it keep saying "You have connected from another browser. This connection will be closed." ? The great way,Ultimate Trevantee 21:42, October 21, 2011 (UTC) And i need a player card. Petro5000 Name:Petro Race:Android/Saiyan(stealing energy) Petro5000 CAN you come to chat The great way,Ultimate Trevantee 01:26, October 23, 2011 (UTC) THANKS :D Thanks for those pictures! They're really cool! Sorry, I haven't been on lately because I'm REALLYREALLYSUPER BUSY!!!! But I'll try to come on whenever i can! I found a picture for you if you like it! P.S. YOU'RE EPIC!! AND ''SACKCHIEF ''told me to tell you that he thinks you're epic too! ^.^ Well, BYE FOR NOW! [[User:SuperSaiyanSimba|'SuperSaiyanNala']][[User Talk:SuperSaiyanSimba| Pinned Ya!]] 15:13, October 23, 2011 (UTC) come back to chat The great way,Ultimate Trevantee 23:08, October 23, 2011 (UTC) are you here The great way,Ultimate Trevantee 23:12, October 23, 2011 (UTC) are you still here? The great way,Ultimate Trevantee 00:31, October 24, 2011 (UTC) i keep missing you, i'm doing my homework The great way,Ultimate Trevantee 00:48, October 24, 2011 (UTC) please come to chat one more time, i'm bored The great way,Ultimate Trevantee 00:57, October 24, 2011 (UTC) hey ava558 is there any other girl on this wiki? (Billybobdafunnie guay 01:03, October 24, 2011 (UTC)) Help needed Little Trunks 17:37, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Hi sorry to bother my name is little trunks i just joined this wiki and i have all my information but dont know how to make the card please help Little Trunks 17:37, October 24, 2011 (UTC) if your here,come to chat and we will talk there The great way,Ultimate Trevantee 21:11, October 24, 2011 (UTC) i'm going to capsal corp The great way,Ultimate Trevantee 21:16, October 24, 2011 (UTC) (*Twitch twich*) I read your..... story... (*Twitch twitch*) WHAT THE HECK?!?!?!?!?!??!!!?!?!?!?! ~ Flamedude22 (*Twitch twitch*) WHAT?!?!? (*Twitch twitch*) ~ Flamedude22 p.s. join chat